Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-92131)
| CurrentAlias = Rogue | Aliases = Miss LeBeau, Ms. Marvel | Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Raven Darkholme (foster mother) Kurt Wagner (foster brother) Graydon Creed, Jr. (foster brother) | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Auburn | Hair2 = (with white streak) | CharRef = | Citizenship = America | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Caldecott County, Mississippi | Creators = Mark Edward Edens | First = X-Men: The Animated Series Season 1 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = When Rogue was thirteen years old, she put her boyfriend Cody in a coma when her absorbtion powers manifested during her first kiss. After her father rejected her for being a mutant, Rogue ran away from home. She became the adopted daughter of Mystique. Rogue then permanently absorbed the superhuman powers and a copy of the consciousness of the superheroine Ms. Marvel. She began to have "flashes" of the Ms. Marvel persona, causing her to leave the Brotherhood. She then reformed and joined the X-Men. Rogue spoke in a sassy Southern accent and generally had an attitude of good-humored irreverence. Despite this, she harbored deep, usually hidden feelings of isolation. These feelings of isolation eventually led her to consider taking the mutant "cure" that was really just a ploy by Apocalypse and Mystique to transform mutants into the former's willing soldiers. Rogue eventually decided against taking this "cure" after saving Jean with her powers, deciding that it was she who owned her powers, not the other way around. Rogue also fought with the absorbed Ms. Marvel persona after it began to manifest itself. She had dizzy spells, and had to fight the former superheroine for control of their shared body. Eventually, Rogue faced Ms. Marvel within her own mind with Jean's assistance. This battle ended with Jean trapping Ms. Marvel within a psychic cage, not removing, but simply quieting her once more with Rogue tearfully telling the other woman that she was sorry. Rogue then promptly rejected her foster mother Mystique, saying "I ain't your daughter Mystique. Not anymore." before flying away with Storm. Rogue also mentioned that what Mystique had done made her "worse than a killer." Rogue visited Carol in the hospital, telling the nurses her name and saying that they were very close with tears in her eyes. Gambit flirted with her often, and though she felt equally attracted to him, her fear of harming him with her powers caused her to push him away. This did not stop her from taking his last name during a mission to help Samuel Guthrie, calling herself Ms. LeBeau. | Powers = Rogue is a Mutant, who permanently absorbed the superhuman powers and mind of Carol Danvers aka Ms. Marvel. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Anna Marie of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Anna Marie of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Gloves to prevent her from accidentally taking someone's powers and abilities. | Transportation = X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Lenore Zann | Trivia = * In her green and yellow costume with a leather jacket, Rogue is virtually interchangeable with her early 1990s comic incarnation. *Rogue was shown to be in her mid twenties during the series. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:X-Men: The Animated Series Characters Category:Darkholme Family Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants